Sin rumbo fijo
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Simplemente no podía esperar para salir de casa y explorar el mundo.


Hola a todos, gracias por interesarse en esta historia, ha sido especialmente escrita para el reto temàtico de Octubre "Criaturas Mágicas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black.

Espero la disfruten :).

* * *

><p><strong>Sin rumbo fijo<strong>

Mi maleta ya estaba casi lista, solo faltaba un par de zapatos de tacón y mi bikini blanco. Ahora sí, prácticamente ya me sentía en la orilla de la playa de arena blanca, serían las vacaciones más fabulosas de mi vida. Tomé mi pequeña maleta y utilicé el hechizo que me enseñó Blaise para encogerla. Salí de casa despidiéndome de mi madre en el camino. No podía esperar a salir de ahí y explorar el mundo con Theo, Blaise y Daphne. Agarré la saeta de fuego de mi padre y salí disparada a casa de Blaise. Ahí ya estaban todos esperándome.

— Al fin llegas, estos dos me quieren volver loco — Le dijo Blaise en cuanto la vio llegar.

— ¡Pansy! — Gritó Daphne corriendo a darme uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes. — ¡Que emocionante! ¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas en esa maletita?

— Claro, y si algo falta, por ahí lo compraré.

— El traslador sale en exactamente cinco minutos — Dijo Blaise como quien dice que hoy será un día soleado. — ¡Corran! — Gritó agarrando sus maletas.

Apenas me alcanzó el tiempo para encoger mi escoba y meterla en el bolso, me la colgué en el hombro y salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis piernas poco ejercitadas me permitieron. Blaise nos dirigió al patio trasero hasta que encontramos una bufanda amarilla, digna de un Hufflepuff, colgando de la rama de un árbol.

— Enreden un pedazo de la bufanda en la muñeca, así no saldremos disparados — Indicó Blaise.

— ¿Una bufanda? ¿Enserio? — Pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

— Si.

— ¿No pudiste al menos escoger otro color?

Pero Blaise no pudo contestarme, porque justo en ese momento el traslador cumplía con su función. De inmediato sentí me faltaba el aire, el estómago se me revolvía y los gritos de Daphne me ensordecían. Una vez con los pies bien plantados en la tierra, miré alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estábamos. Sin importar a donde mirara, todo parecía ser verde. Era un campo repleto de flores y árboles con troncos repletos de musgo. Había un olor desagradable que traté de olvidar y caminé buscando donde había un hotel por ahí cerca. El campo no era mi lugar preferido en el mundo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — Pregunté confusa.

— Nuestra primera parada es Bulgaria, queremos conocer "El Santuario" — contestó Theo, sacando un pergamino enorme que parecía ser un mapa, en donde brillaban cuatro puntos de colores.

— No me digas que yo soy el punto amarillo — Le dije

— ¿Cuál es tu problema con el color amarillo? — Preguntó Blaise.

— No me gusta — Puntualicé lo obvio.

— Pues eres el punto amarillo, deja de lloriquear — dijo Theo.

— Como sea — dije indignada. — ¿Cómo llegamos a "El santuario"? —

— Si no me equivoco, está al sur de aquí— dijo Theo y sacó su brújula. — Por aquí — Señaló.

Caminamos por lo que parecía horas y maldije mil veces el no haberme traído zapatos más cómodos y ropa más ligera, hacía un calor insoportable. Pero estaba feliz de estar ahí. Había sido idea de Daphne, ya que habíamos cumplido la mayoría de edad y nos habíamos graduado de Hogwarts, podríamos salir de la fría Inglaterra y conocer el mundo. Blaise nos había contado mil y una maravillas de Italia y Daphne de Francia, pero Theo estaba obsesionado con ese lugar en Bulgaria que había leído en algún libro de la biblioteca en el colegio, así que ahí iríamos primero, sin sospechar lo condenadamente difícil que sería encontrar el lugar. A mí no me importó, no podía esperar para ver con mis propios ojos todos esos lugares que me habían contado.

— ¿Podemos parar? Estoy cansada y tengo sed — Dijo Daphne apoyándose en una cortina de plantas y musgo, pero cayó al instante al descubrir que no había nada detrás de las plantas.

Theo no pudo evitar reírse de la torpeza de su novia y casi pierde el equilibrio. Se calmó y fue a ayudarla, moviendo las plantas buscando a Daphne.

—¿Daphne? ¡Daphne!

Dejé caer el mapa que sostenía y corrí a donde estaba Theo. Daphne no contestaba. Él separó la cortina de plantas y nos encontramos con un túnel oscuro. Theo ya caminaba hacia adentro, iluminando todo con su varita, lo seguí de inmediato, con el miedo instalado en mi pecho y la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas. Era un espacio muy pequeño y húmedo, y a juzgar por la altura, parecía haber sido diseñado para goblins. Blaise caminaba cerca de mí, cubriéndome la espalda.

— ¿Daphne? — Gritó Blaise.

— Estoy aquí — se escuchó a lo lejos.

— ¿Dónde? —

— Aquí — Repitió, y pronto vimos chispas rojas y amarillas al fondo del túnel.

Las seguimos y encontramos a Daphne, llena de lodo, en la salida lo que parecía una cueva muy amplia, Theo convocó más luz para revisar que Daphne no estuviera herida.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Blaise, deteniéndolos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijo Daphne

— Eso que brilla, ahí — Decía Blaise emocionado, adentrándose a la cueva.

En el piso había una piedrita pequeña color verde muy brillosa. Alcé mi varita iluminando frente a mí y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, las paredes estaban repletas de piedras preciosas y pedazos de oro incrustados en la piedra. Blaise no dudo un segundo y agarró las piedritas flojas de la pared y las guardó en su bolsillo.

— Debe haber más, allá adentro — Nos dijo apuntando el camino.

Yo dudé, no sabíamos en donde nos habíamos metido y de pronto encontrábamos una cueva llena de piedras preciosas y oro y plata y demás cosas valiosas. Nada bueno podía salir de esto. Pero igual los seguí, con la varita en alto iluminando mi paso. Mientras más nos adentrábamos, más piedras se regaban en el suelo y las paredes eran prácticamente prismas de colores brillantes.

— Por Merlín — Exclamó Blaise.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Theo

— No van a creer lo que hay aquí.

Daphne y yo corrimos a donde estaba Blaise, estupefacto con cara de incredulidad. Entendí su reacción en cuanto vi el tesoro. Había unas escaleras que parecían interminables y ahí abajo había montes de oro y piedras preciosas. Ya no era necesario el _Lumos, _la cueva brillaba por sí sola, tenía un resplandor amarillo que jamás había visto.

—Vamos — Dijo Blaise bajando las escaleras sin dudar.

— Espera — Le dije tomándolo del brazo — Todo esto puede estar maldito.

— Pansy, ¿Sientes magia oscura aquí?

— No.

— Es por que no la hay, es solo un tesoro.

— ¿Solo un tesoro? Blaise, esto me huele mal. ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que encontráramos un tesoro de este tamaño, nosotros solos y que no tuviera ningún tipo de protección?

Daphne y Theo no decían nada, pero sabía que estaban pensando lo mismo que yo. Pero Blaise parecía cegado por la avaricia y no escuchó protestas. Bajó las escaleras, y no nos quedó otra cosa más que seguirlo. Blaise sacó una bolsa de tela negra y empezó a echar lo primero que se le atravesaba. Yo no podía entender como todo esto se le hacía tan natural y cotidiano, a mí me da escalofríos solo de pensar si habrá alguien más ahí adentro.

—Pansy — me llamó Blaise, haciendo que me acercara a él. — Para ti — Dijo rodeando mi cuello con una cadena de plata bellísima.

— Blaise, no.

— No te resistas tanto, ángel. Nada va a pasar.

Y en ese momento descubrí que Blaise Zabini tenía un increíble don, algo parecido a un profeta, pero al inverso, pues justo en ese momento se escuchó algo espeluznante. Parecía un gruñido, pero era tan grave y había tanto eco que no se podía distinguir, pero estábamos seguros que no era nada bueno.

Nos acercamos a Daphne y Theo, quienes habían dejado todo en el piso y habían sacado sus varitas, preparados para recibir el peligro. El silencio que siguió fue ensordecedor y escalofriante, pero no duró demasiado, pues aquel sonido se escuchó de nuevo, solo que más bajo y amenazador.

—Deberíamos salir de aquí de una buena vez — Dijo Daphne

—¿Pero por dónde? — Pregunté

— Por donde entramos.

De pronto el suelo se movía, haciendo que las piedras y las monedas vibraran. Salimos corriendo hacia las escaleras tan rápido como pudimos, pero estaban demasiado lejos y el peligro estaba demasiado cerca.

— ¡No miren atrás! ¡Sigan corriendo! — Gritó Blaise.

Por supuesto que fue lo primero que hice, y me arrepentí al instante. Las joyas y monedas se habían movido y del interior de un montículo de oro una bestia se erguía. Era un dragón en todo su esplendor, su piel era negra y escamosa y sus ojos tenían un brillo purpura, no fue hasta que se levantó casi por completo que pude ver su cola llena de púas que reconocí que era un Hébrido Negro, lo que significaba problemas.

Blaise sacó su saeta de fuego de su maleta encogida y subimos, Daphne y Theo ya volaban en otra escoba hacía la salida, mientras una bola de fuego nos perseguía y el dragón gruñía con furia. Salimos de la cueva y bajamos de las escobas hasta que llegamos al bosque.

— No puedo creerlo — Dijo Theo cuando su respiración se tranquilizó.

— Yo tampoco — Le dije.

— Tenemos que seguir caminando y encontrar un lugar donde acampar — Nos dijo Blaise.

No necesitamos caminar demasiado para encontrar un campo de flores blancas a la orilla de un río. Los chicos sacaron la casa de acampar y la armaron con un movimiento de sus varitas.

—Blaise, mi collar — Le dije entrando a la casa. — No está.

— Tampoco están mis joyas — dijo Daphne abriendo su bolso.

— Deben de estar encantadas para no salir de esa cueva — le dije.

— Entonces arriesgamos nuestras vidas por nada.

— Yo no diría eso, exactamente— Dijo Blaise con una sonrisa malévola adornando sus labios.

Abrió su bolso con cuidado y sacó una piedra purpura enorme y brillosa. Era peculiarmente lisa y ovalada. Ahogué en cuanto la realidad me golpeo.

— Blaise, dime que eso no es un huevo — Supliqué

— Oh, claro que lo es.

— ¡Blaise! — Gritamos Daphne y yo.

— ¿Saben cuánto dinero vamos a ganar si vendemos este huevo?

— Serían cientos, incluso miles de galeones — Dijo Theo con la mirada fija en el huevo.

Suspiré. Theo y Blaise eran demasiado parecidos y pensaban similar la mayoría del tiempo, así que sabía que estaban de acuerdo en lo que haríamos ahora con el huevo, sin importar lo que Daphne y yo pensáramos.

—¿No vamos a ir El Santuario, cierto? — Dijo Daphne dejándose caer en la cama.

— No — Contestó Theo con demasiado entusiasmo.

— Iremos a Hungría. Ahí están los mejores traficantes de criaturas mágicas.

— ¿Al menos podríamos ir tranquilos y a salvo hasta allá?

— Oh, ángel. No puedo prometerte eso — Me dijo sofocando una carcajada.

Daphne y yo nos miramos, era definitivo, este viaje no sería para nada lo que habíamos imaginado, pero al menos habíamos sobrevivido el primer día.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo amigos, de verdad lamento mucho haber subido esta historia. Yo sé que el reto daba para mucho más, y tenía planeado algo muchísimo mejor, pero al final el tiempo se me vino encima y tuve que recortar la trama para poder completarla. En fin, espero que a, menos no odiarán las historia :)<p>

¿Review?


End file.
